Angel
by keroroson22
Summary: CHAPTER 2 UPDATE! Apakah kau pernah dengar bahwa hujan turun membawa malaikat? Kau adalah malaikatku / AkaKuro / BoyxBoy
1. Chapter 1

Apakah kau pernah dengar bahwa hujan turun membawa malaikat?

Kau adalah malaikatku, Kuroko

Kuroko dan Akashi milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi,

FF ini milik saya oke/wink/

 **Tittle : Angel**

 **Rated : T/?**

 **Cast : Kuroko Tetsuya, Akashi Seijurou, Generation of Miracles, Seirin, dll**

 **Genre(s) : romance, adventure**

 **Warning :**

 **Typo bertebaran, cerita gaje alias gajelas, crack pair, boyxboy**

Ini FF boyxboy, don't like? Don't read okay?

Like? Read^^

Oke langsung ke cerita aja,

Happy reading~

"ohayou minna!" sapa seorang siswa berambut kuning dengan tubuh tingginya layaknya bak model dengan sapaan cerianya.

"Tumben sekali datang sepagi ini oi, Kise?" tanya Aomine.

"Ramalan hari ini mengatakan bahwa pagi ini akan hujan, jadi aku berangkat lebih pagi" jawab sang copy cat dari Generasi Keajaiban itu.

"hujan?" gumam seseorang. "Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu Akasicchi?" tanya Kise. "Ah, tidak".

'TETT..'

Sepertinya jam pelajaran dimulai sekarang, para anggota dari tim basket Teiko itu pun bubar menuju kelas masing-masing. Akashi pun langsung pergi menuju kelasnya, 2-A yang berada di lantai 2. Sesampainya, saenim pun masuk.

"Pelajaran kali ini adalah sejarah, keluarkan buku kalian," ucap Aida sensei.

Akashi yang duduk di pojok ruangan kelasnya itu sama sekali tidak menghiraukan sensei itu.

"Ternyata pagi ini benar akan turun hujan ya?"gumam Akashi. Akashi yang memilih untuk lebih memperhatikan semua hal yang ada dibalik jendela transparan, sesekali milirik sensei nya itu.

"Baik, sekarang akan sensei umumkan hasil ujian kalian", ucap sensei. Kelas yang semula ramai seperti bak festival mingguan yang digelar di komplek perumahan Akashi, menjadi sangat sunyi.

"Peraih nilai teratas, Akashi Seijurou, dengan nilai 10" ucap Aida sensei. Semua murid pun langsung bergumam tidak jelas mengenai Akashi.

'Sudah pasti kan aku selalu teratas? Aku ini selalu benar, aku ini mutlak' itulah yang dipikirkan Akashi sekarang. Ia pun kembali melongokkan penglihatannya ke jendela disebelahnya.

Hujan yang mengguyur Tokyo saat ini lumayan deras.

Tunggu, ada secercah warna mencolok yang ditangkap oleh penglihatan sang pemilik emperor eyes.

'Siapa dia? Kenapa rambutnya berwarna mencolok sekali?' batin Akashi. Akashi pun terus memperhatikan orang itu.

Orang berambut biru itu pun merasa risih karena merasa sedang diawasi oleh seseorang, ia pun lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya, hingga iris yang sewarna dengan rambutnya itu, menangkap sosok berambut merah menonton aksinya berputar di tengah lapangan ini. Orang itu tersenyum pada Akashi.

 **DEG**

'Apakah dia tersenyum padaku?' tanya Akashi,

'Tentu saja ia tersenyum padamu,' jawab dirinya yang lain.

'Mana mungkin dia melihatku?' tanya nya lagi

'Jelas-jelas ia melambaikan tangan padamu tadi' jawab dirinya yang lain.

"EHEMM.. AKASHI SEIJUROU, BISA KAU ULANGI APA YANG SUDAH AKU JELASKAN TADI?" pinta Aida sensei.

"Ha'i –

.

.

"Kise, kau larilah 25 kali memutari lapangan, Midorima, perbaiki lah shootmu, latihan 100 kali shoot, Murasakibara, jika kau tetap bermalas-malasan, tidak ada makanan untukmu selama 1 bulan, Aomine, lompatlah hingga setinggi 1 meter 75 kali. Semuanya cepat latihan atau kugandakan latihan kalian" perintah Akashi.

Oke, semua tahu bahwa perintah Akashi itu mutlak.

.

"AOMINECCHI, KAKI KU RASANYA MATI RASA," adu Kise. "Aku juga, baka" balas Aomine.

"Kise, apa sore ini akan turun hujan?" tanya Akashi tiba-tiba.

"eh, memangnya kenapa Akashicchi?" tanya Kise balik.

Akashi lalu menoleh pada Kise dengan tangan menggenggam gunting keramatnya, sepersekian detik kemudian..

'WUSHH'

Gunting itu melayang tepat 2 mili di depan hidung mancung, lalu tertancap pada dinding yang berada di dekatnya.

Kise langsung menelan ludahnya, "S.. s.. s.. se.. seper.. sepertinya.. iya" jawabnya terbata-bata.

"Kalau begitu, kalian pulanglah, anggap saja latihan kalian aku ringankan kali ini," ucap Akashi.

"Benarkah Akashicchi/Akashi/Aka-chin?" tanya para anggota generasi keajaiban itu.

Akashi hanya mengangguk, "Aku ada urusan sebentar," Akashi pun langsung pergi meninggalkan rekan se-timnya.

"Tumben sekali Akashicchi baik?" tanya Kise saat berada di ruang loker untuk mengambil seragamnya.

"Entah, tapi kita patut bersyukur" ucap Midorima sambil membawa lucy itemnya hari ini yang berupa rubik.

"Aku.. krauss... krauss.. setuju.. krauss.. krauss.. pada.. krauss.. mido-chin" sambung Murasakibara.

Akashi side,

'Drrtt..' sebuah SMS masuk,

 **To :** Akashi-sama

 **From :** Hina-san

 **Subject :**

Saya sedang diperjalanan menjemput anda tuan, mohon bersabarlah

Akashi pun menutup kembali ponselnya,

Akashi pun memutuskan untuk menunggu tepat di lobby sekolah, 'BRUSHH' hujan turun dengan lebatnya,

"hh.. Hujan? Mengganggu saja" gumam Akashi. Ia lalu menyapukan pandangannya ke sekeliling lapangan.

Manik merah menyala itu, menangkap sesuatu yang terlihat asing tapi cukup familiar bagi matanya, "Dia lagi" gumam Akashi.

'Kenapa dia muncul lagi? Apakah dia murid sekolah sini?' pikir Akashi.

'Drtt' sebuah SMS masuk,

 **To :** Akashi-sama

 **From :** Hina-san

 **Subject :**

Sumimasen Akashi-sama, sepertinya saya terjebak macet, jadi saya harus bagaimana?

'hh.. merepotkan saja,' batin Akashi.

 **To :** Hina-san

 **From :** Akashi-sama

 **Subject :**

Kalau begitu, saya naik bis saja Hina-san

Akashi pun lalu menutup ponselnya, lalu pergi perlari membelah lapangan yang luas itu,

"Ohayou" sapa seseorang, Akashi pun menebarkan pandangannya ke seluruh lapangan tapi ia tidak melihat siapapun,

"Aku disini, Akashi" ucap orang itu lagi.

"AH, kau disitu," ucap Akashi berusaha menetralisir rasa kagetnya.

"Aku membawa payung untukmu, lain kali bawalah payung," ucap orang itu sambil tersenyum.

'Warna birunya terang sekali' batin Akashi.

"Aku menyukai warna biru, dan namaku Kuroko Tetsuya. Salam kenal Akashi-kun" ucap Kuroko.

"Ah, kau tahu namaku?"tanya Akashi, Kuroko hanya tersenyum.

"Mau aku temani sampe halte?" tawar Kuroko.

Mereka pun akhirnya berjalan beriringan hingga berada di depan halte,

"Boleh aku tahu dimana tujuan mu Akashi-kun?" tanya Kuroko.

'cerewet sekali orang ini' batin Akashi.

"Kau tidak bertanya aku datang dari mana?" tanya Kuroko.

"tidak" jawab Akashi singkat. "Akan aku jelaskan kalau begitu, apakah kau pernah dengar bahwa hujan turun bersama malaikat?" tanya Kuroko.

"Lelucon macam apa itu?" tanya Akashi tetap bertahan pada ekspresi datarnya.

"Aku belum selesai berbicara Akashi-kun, hujan turun bersama malaikat, jika malaikat itu bertemu denganmu, dia akan muncul setiap hujan, disampingmu, tapi hanya kau yang bisa melihatnya" jelas Kuroko.

Tidak ada respon yang ditunjukkan Akashi. "Hujannya sudah hampir reda, dan bis mu sudah datang, aku pergi dulu" ucap Kuroko.

Sedetik kemudian,

Akashi tidak menyadari hawa keberadaan gadis itu lagi, 'masa bodo' batinnya.

'Drtt..'

 **To :** Akashi-sama

 **From :** Hina-san

 **Subject :**

Saya berada di depan halte di tempat anda berada sekarang Akashi-sama

Akashi pun langsung mencari mobil supirnya itu dari ekor matanya, akashi pun langsung memasuki mobil pribadinya itu.

.

"Sumimasen Akashi-sama, macet kali ini sangat –"

"Hah, tidak apa-apa," jawab Akashi.

Mobil pun mulai berjalan, suasaa di dalam mobil menjadi sangat sunyi, hingga suara Hina-san memecah keheningan,

"Anoo..etto.."

"Nande Hina-san?" tanya Akashi melihat supirnya kebingungan.

"Anoo.. etto.. tadi Akashi-sama berbicara dengan siapa saat di halte? Maaf saya lancang" ucap Hina-san.

"Ah, gadis berambut biru itu?" tanya Akashi balik.

"gadis?" tanya Hina-san.

"Iya, di tepat di sebelahku kau tidak melihatnya?" tanya Akashi sedikit geram.

"Anoo.. Tapi saya lihat Akashi-sama sendirian" jawab Hina-san.

"NANI?"

 **TBC**

 **Ohayou~, ini ff pertama buatan keroro~**

 **Gimana jelek ya, garing kan? Disini masih perkenalan tokoh aja sih^^**

 **Ditunggu review nya yaa minnaa^^**


	2. Chapter 2 : Dia Pikir, Dia Hantu?

"Anoo..etto.."

"Nande Hina-san?" tanya Akashi melihat supirnya kebingungan.

"Anoo.. etto.. tadi Akashi-sama berbicara dengan siapa saat di halte? Maaf saya lancang" ucap Hina-san.

"Ah, gadis berambut biru itu?" tanya Akashi balik.

"gadis?" tanya Hina-san.

"Iya, di tepat di sebelahku kau tidak melihatnya?" tanya Akashi sedikit geram.

"Anoo.. Tapi saya lihat Akashi-sama sendirian" jawab Hina-san.

"NANI?"

 **Tittle : Angel**

 **Rated : T/?**

 **Cast : Kuroko Tetsuya, Akashi Seijurou, Generation of Miracles, Seirin, dll**

 **Genre(s) : romance, adventure**

 **Warning :**

 **Typo bertebaran, cerita gaje alias gajelas, crack pair, OOC/?**

Ini FF boyxboy, don't like? Don't read okay?

Like? Read^^

Oke langsung ke cerita aja,

Happy reading~

CHAPTER 2

"Hina-san, tolong jangan mengada-ngada, jelas-jelas tadi ada seorang gadis" ucap Akashi.

"Anuu.. Akashi-sama sumimasen," ucap Hina-san.

Akashi pun terlihat gusar dan mengacuhkan ucapan maaf pelayannya. Sekian detik kemudian, pikirannya kembali terhanyut pada ucapan Hina-san.

'Aku tadi sendirian?' batin Akashi,

'Mungkin dia tertutup oleh kerumunan orang'batin Akashi lagi.

'Tunggu, kau ingat perkataannya?' tanya dirinya yang lain.

'Nya? Siapa? Hina-san atau gadis itu?' tanya Akashi.

'tentu saja gadis itu' jawab dirinya yang lain.

'Perkataan apa?'tanya Akashi.

'Oh, apakah sekarang seorang Tuan Absolute menjadi pelupa?' kekeh dirinya yang lain.

'Cepatlah' jawab Akashi tak sabaran.

'Hujan selalu turun bersama malaikat, jika malaikat itu bertemu denganmu, dia akan muncul setiap hujan, disampingmu, tapi hanya kau yang bisa melihatnya. Apa kau lupa?' tanya dirinya.

'Hah, kau percaya padanya, pada gadis berambut biru itu? Baka' remeh Akashi.

"Anuu.. kita sudah sampai Akashi-sama" ucap Hina-san, membuyarkan perdebatan kecil antara Akashi dan diri lainnya itu.

"Emm.. Arigatou Hina-san" ucap Akashi.

.

"Tadaima" ucapnya. "Ah, Akashi ku sudah pulang ya?" tanya seseorang.

Suara familiar siapa itu? OKAASAN

"Okaasan!" Akashi pun menghambur kepelukan okaasan.

Ehem.. walaupun Akashi terkenal dengan aksi nekat dan psikopat, ia akan berubah 360 derajat jika sudah berhadapan dengan okaasannya.

"Hmm.. Akashi kenapa pulang terlambat?" tanya Okaasan sambil membelai rambut Akashi.

"Ada sedikit gangguan dijalan," jawab Akashi.

"Yasudah, cepat mandi dulu, nanti akan Okaasan siapkan makan malam," ucap Okaasan.

"Ha'i". Akashi pun menghambur ke kamarnya.

.

'Tok.. tokk'

"Akashi-sama? Otou-sama memanggil anda untuk segera makan malam," ucap Taka-san.

"Ha'i," Akashi pun langsung membuka pintu kamarnya, dan turun menuju ruang makan.

.

"Taka-san, apakah malam ini akan turun hujan?" tanya Akashi.

"Sebentar, akan saya lihat–

Sepertinya malam ini akan turun hujan" jawab Taka-san.

Taka-san adalah pelayan pribadi Akashi. "Arigatou, aku akan di kamar semalaman, tolong jangan ganggu aku" ucap Akashi.

"Ha'i"

.

'BRUSHHH'

Akashi melongok ke jendela, hujan turun, prediksi ramalan cuaca memang benar. Akashi pun kembali menyibukkan membaca beberapa buku favoritnya, yang ditemana gunting kesayangannya di ranjang King Size favoritnya.

Saat ia beranjak pergi untuk mengambil Handphonennya yang tergeletak di meja belajarnya,

'Drtt..'

 **To : Akashi**

 **From : 01XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Subject :**

Ndoumou Akashi-kun.

"Dari siapa –

"Dari ku, Akashi-kun"

-ini?"

Akashi pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar, "KAU?" tanya Akashi.

Ternyata yang datang adalah gadis berambut biru, yang ia temui tadi.

"Doumou" balasnya dengan wajah datarnya. "Untuk apa kau kemari?" tanya Akashi.

"Entah, apa kau menyukai warna merah, semua barang mu bewarna merah kecuali itu" tunjuknya,

"Itu payungmu Tetsuya, dari mana kau datang?" tanya Akashi.

"Dari langit," jawab Kuroko,

'Gadis aneh, dia pikir dia hantu?' batin Akashi.

"Aku ini malaikat, Akashi-kun" jelas Kuroko.

Mata Akashi sedikit melebar, memperlihatkan bahwa dia sedang terkejut sekarang. Pasalnya jika dipikirkan cara datangnya, pakaiannya akan sangat aneh,

"Aku ini malaikat, Akashi-kun" ulang Kuroko, ada penegasan di dalamnya.

Hening. Suasana menjadi canggung sekarang, tidak ada yang berani membuka percakapan diantara 2 insang ini.

'Tok.. Tokk..'

"Akashi-sama? Anda sedang berbicara dengan siapa? Saya membawakan anda 2 gelas coklat hangat" ucap salah seorang pelayan.

"Masuklah," ucap Akashi.

"Anuu... Akashi-sama sendirian?" tanya pelayan itu. Ia lalu teringat oleh perkataan Hina-san.

"hem.. Aku sendirian sekarang," jawab Akashi

'tapi tadi aku dengar Akashi-sama berbicara dengan-

"Aku sedang menelpon temanku tadi" ucap Akashi seakan bisa membaca apa yg dipikirkan pelayannya, dan dia berbohong.

Pelayannya pun langsung keluar.

"Kau berbohong pada pelayan mu Akashi-kun?" sindir Kuroko,

"Urusai, Tetsuya" jawab Akashi.

Suasana pun menjadi canggung,

"Apa aku boleh mencicipi satu gelas coklat hangatnya," izin Kuroko pada Akashi. Akashi hanya mengangguk.

"Arigatou" ucap Kuroko. "Sebentar lagi hujan akan reda, aku harus pergi Akashi-kun," ucap Kuroko.

Akashi pun terdiam seribu kata, memperhatikan gerak-gerik gadis di hadapannya dengan ekor matanya. Bagaimana caranya berjalan lalu membuka pintu kamarnya lalu berjalan keluar, sambil memegangi gagang pintu berbalik untuk menutup pintu,

Sebuah lengkungan tercetak jelas di bibir gadis berambut ice blue itu, disertai dengan matanya yang menyipit dan rambut yang berterbangan tersapu angin.

'BLAMM' pintu tertutup sempurna.

Akashi pun ingin mengejarnya, tapi saat ia membuka pintu kamarnya, sosok berambut biru itu telah hilang, bagaikan sebuah debu yang diterpa angin topan. Hilang dalam sekejap.

Akashi, mengerjapkan matanya bingung,

"Akashi-sama, ada apa? Apa akashi-sama tidak apa?" tanya Taka-san.

"Hem.. daijobu" jawab Akashi, lalu kembali ke dalam kamarnya.

Akashi pun merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur empuk King Size nya, hanya satu kalimat yang terlintar di dalam benar Akashi,

"Malam yang Aneh"

Ia pun terlelap ke alam mimpinya.

.

"Tetsuya?" panggil Akashi,

"Ha'i Akashi-kun?" jawab Kuroko.

"Bagaimana kalau aku menyukaimu?" tanya Akashi.

"eh?"

"Aku menyukai mu Tetsuya," ucap Akashi.

"..."

"Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi-kun,

"Akashi-kun, aku ini malaikat," jawab Kuroko.

"Tidak bisakah kau menetap disini selamanya?" tanya Akashi gusar,

"Ada satu syarat agar aku tetap bisa tinggal," jelas Kuroko,

"Syarat? Apa?" tanya Akashi,

"Kau harus menciumku," jawab Kuroko menunduk,

"Baiklah, aku akan men –

"Pukul tengah malam tepat, tanggal 31 Januari" lanjutnya,

'KRINGGGG...'

Akashi pun terbangun, 'hanya mimpi?' batin Akashi,

"Akashi-sama, anda harus bersiap untuk sekolah 5 menit lagi," ucap Taka-san sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Akashi.

Akashi pun langsung membuka pintu kamarnya, "Arigatou, Taka-san" ucap Akashi.

Ia lalu menutup pintu kamarnya, ia langsung pergi ke kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarnya,

Ia membuka kran air bath up, dan meninggalkannya pergi untuk sikat gigi,

Akashi mengambil pasta & sikat giginya, lalu menatap kaca yang ada di depannya, ia pun teringat akan mimpinya semalam.

'Tanggal 31 Januari? Tengah malam? Aku menyukainya? Menciumnya? Gila! Aku bahkan hanya mengetahui namanya, bagaimana bisa aku menyukainya, baka' batin Akashi.

'Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan datang, Tuan Absolute' balas dirinya yang lain,

'Tentu saja aku tidak akan menyukainya, bodoh!' ucap Akashi.

'Kita lihat saja apa yang terjadi nanti, tuan absolute' balas dirinya yang lain.

Akashi pun menyudahi kegiatan sikat giginya, dan membuka bajunya, ia pun langsung merebahkan dirinya ke bath up yang sudah penuh terisi air,

 **SKIP TIME**

"Aominecchi bolos latihan lagi?" tanya Kise.

"Hh.. Bukannya aku peduli, nanodayo. Seharusnya dia latihan, sebentar lagi turnamen akan diadakan" jelas Midorima,

"Aku krauss.. rasa krauss... tsundere krauss...mu krekkk... sudah krauss.. keterlaluan krauss.. mido-chin krauss.. " ucap Murasakibara ditengah kegiatan sibuk makannya itu.

"Ryouta, apa hari ini akan turun hujan?" tanya Akashi tiba-tiba.

"Memangnya ada apa, Akashicchi?" Kise malah balik bertanya

"Shintarou, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Akashi pada Midorima,

"Sepertinya iya nanodayo, tapi bukan berarti aku peduli nanodayo," ucap Midorima,

"Sepertinya yang di katakan Atsushi benar, Shintarou. Tsundere mu sudah kelewatan," ucap Akashi, sambil mengeluarkan gunting dari saku jaket jersey yang ia kenakan,

Sontak hal itu membuat 3 orang yang berada disana bergidik ngeri,

'Kreekkkk'

Pintu terbuka, memperlihatkan seseorang berkulit tan dengan rambut biru gelapnya yang basah terkena hujan.

"Hah.. maaf.. hahh.. aku.. hahh.. terlam.. hahh.. bat.. hahh.. " ucap Aomine,

"Daiki?" panggil Akashi. Ia berjalan mendekati rekan se timnya itu, sambil mengoles-ngoles gunting kesayangan –menurut Kise, Midorima, Aomine, dan Murasakibara adalah gunting keramat – nya.

"Oi Akashi, Tadi ada yang mencarimu," ucap Aomine sambil menyeka keringat bercampur air hujan yang mengucur di wajahnya,

Akashi pun berhenti di tempat, tatapan yang ia berikan kepada gunting kesayangannya itu, memudar hingga digantikan oleh wajah Aomine.

"Siapa?" tanya Akashi,

"Entah, aku tidak yakin dia wanita atau laki-laki, jika dilihat sekilas mirip seperti seorang gadis, tapi jika diperhatikan lagi lekuk tubuhnya, dadanya rata jadi kupikir dia laki-laki" jelas Aomine,

"Daiki, berani sekali berbicara hal mesum padaku," ucap Akashi, mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melempar gunting itu tepat ke mulut mesum Aomine itu, tapi,

"Dia berambut biru dan dia bilang dia malaikat," tambah Aomine,

"Malaikat? Aominecchi mimpi ya?" tanya Kise,

"Bukannya aku peduli nanodayo, tapi malaikat itu tidak ada," tambah Midorima,

"Apakah dia enak Mine-chin? Jika iya aku akan memakannya," ucap Murasakibara.

Aomine, Kise, dan Midorima pun sweetdrop sambil facepalm mendengan perkataan Murasakibara.

"Dimana kau melihatnya, Daiki?" tanya Akashi,

"Di dekat taman sekolah, dipersimpangan menuju gedung ini," jawab Aomine.

Akashi pun langsung berlari keluar menerobos hujan yang sedang mengguyur bumi saat ini,

"Aomine, kau tidak berbohong kan? Bukannya aku peduli nanodayo," tanya Midorima,

"Berbohong pada Akashi, sama saja mencari mati, Midorimacchi" jawab Kise.

"Huh.. Kise-chin benar, tapi snack ku habis" ucap Murasakibara.

"Menurutku ada yang aneh," ucap Aomine.

"Apa itu nanodayo?" tanya Midorima.

"Aku tidak menyangka bahwa Akashi akan pergi menemui orang itu," jawab Aomine,

"Maksudmu apa Aominecchi?" tanya Kise yang tidak menangkap inti pembicaraan Aomine,

"Oi Kise, otakmu itu bodoh sekali ya" ucap Aomine,

"AOMINECCHI!" teriak Kise kesal,

"Jelaskan lagi Mine-chin," pinta Murasakibara.

"Akashi kan bisa memanggil dia kesini jika ia mengenalnya," jelas Aomine.

"Aku setuju, nanodayo," ucap Midorima.

"Aku punya ide-ssu" ucap Kise dengan bangganya.

"Apa itu Kise-chin?" tanya Murasakibara,

"Bagaimana jika kita ikuti Akashicchi saja?-ssu" usul Kise.

"Kau mau mati, oi Kise?" tanya Aomine.

"Tapi itu ada benarnya nanodayo" ucap Midorima,

"Bagaimana jika itu pacar Akashicchi, atau siapanya, itu bisa menjadi trending topic di website Teiko" ucap Kise bersemangat.

"Kalau begitu..

AYO"

 **To Be Continued**

 **Anoo.. ettoo.. gimana lanjutan chapter 2 nya? Pendek ya? Atau malah kepanjangan/?**

 **Gomen kalo feel nya kurang dapet^^ Gomen, saya author baru disini,**

 **Gomen kalo alurnya kecepetan, ceritanya ganyambung plus typo(s),**

 **Dan arigatou untuk review untuk Chapter 1 nya ya,**

 **Mau mengklarifikasi, ff ini boyxboy kok, hanya saja memang saya membuat Akashi, dan semua temannya mengira bahwa Kuroko adalah gadis, nanti idenstitas asli Kuroko akan terbongkar di akhir chapter kok**

 **Reviewnya sangat saya hargai, mohon review nya^^ Arigatou**


End file.
